fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Karr'an'sho
I've grown to dislike this early work despite being my first charecter, could i get this page removed? Karr'an'sho is one of the two Necron Overlords vying for control of the Tan'Sobkh Dynasty. She controls the Dynasty's fleet of ships, granting her an impressive array of weapons, however her rival Banne'en'sho 's claim to the Dynasty warriors and the majority of it's necron has left her fleet seriously undermanned. __TOC__ Personality Considered a unique entity amongst the known members of the egnimatic Necron. Many of this Necron's personal traits are attributed to a combination of a damaged portion of it's memory matrix, essentially placing the machine into an identity crissis upon it's awakening. Combining this with an intense curiosity concerning the lesser speicies granted the Necron a immense desire to reenvision itself to suit the current era, after observing humans of all kinds the Necron lord decided to recreate itself entirely. With some minor remodleing of it's framework and a new wardrobe the Necron became female. Karr'an'sho's view of humans is somewhat controversial when compared to the Necron as the Imperium in general know them. Perhaps due to the impression of the first species the Lord encountered after, or simply the damage left by, the great-sleep Karr'an'sho considers humans to be her favorite organic species and such attempts to perserve those she encounters as best as possible, and will often seek to avenge any of those she has laid claim to. Though if they die due to her own negligence or in her service she is tended to over-look the infraction. Karr'an'sho holds a interventionalist view of the galaxy fearing that without immediate action the Tan'Sobkh will be overwhelmed by foreign aliens well before they could claim enough resources to achive dominance. Karr'an'sho also is a beleiver in apothesis and occasionally makes experiments towards that end. In overall Karr'an'sho beleives that as the supreame race of the galaxy the necron have a duty to tend to the lesser filth, pruening the weak and rebelious out of their stocks whilst installing the knowledge of their true purpose to serve their betters intot those who remain. Early life Whilst many specific details of 'her' life as a Necrontyr are forgotten to Karr'an'sho, can finely remember many details concerning what was happening around her before the time of Bio-transferance. It was a time of sharp decline for the Dynasty and the Phaeron was planning to exchange Karr'an'sho to a lord of the Sautekh dynasty in order to aquire much needed resources for his own Dynasty (an act Karr'an'sho considers to appropriate with the human concept of a political marrage and as such dislike the Sautekh for almost taking her freedom) as she was being raised and prepared for this role though the C'ran came to the Silent king proposing the Bio-transferance. It is uncertain what Karr'An'sho's actuall feelings were in concern to the process she both remembers harbering a immense fear and distrust for the seemingly benevalent god's beleiveing at the time any god would not be willing to give up the secrets of immortality to a entire race as a whole, and a feeling of immense release now freed of her obligation to (using the human term) marry into the Sautekh dynasty. War with the old ones Following the bio-transferance Karr'an'sho could find no distinction amongst age (or if it existed gender) amonst the Necron only class, and as such was left with numberious oppening and possibilities for advancement within the ranks of the now massive army of the Necron. For the majority of the war with the old ones, however, she found herself on the bridge of a tomb ship more often than claiming honor ,and possibly swifter advancement, on the feilds of battle. Her time commanding both individual vessals and flotillas gave the Necron important lessens in naval warfare, and when the time that her supperior was lost in battle the dynasty instead gained a more competent naval leader whose small reforms amongst the fleet provided an impressive overall efficency and survival increase of 13.659172% this acheivement would later lead Karr'an'sho to be delaired the Tan'sheik (roughly meaning fleet master) of the tan'Sobkh Dynasty. Karr'an'sho would show a selfless devotion to the Phearon of the Dynasty throughout the War in Heaven. Where as other lords would try displaying their might and rule and attempting to subvert one another to claim higher rank in the Dynasty, Karr'an'sho maintained a simple demeaner always as what would be calculated as the most polite way possible without undermining her own authority defer to her supperiors. In her own ,usually weeks long, story telling sessions to her human captives she would go into detail about her interactions with the former Phearon of the Dynasty and would occasionally ponder the possiblity if she had in her own soulless way fallen in love with him. When he declaired his plan for the Dynasty and the Silent king's 'great sleep' she fully supported him. awakening Karr'an'sho awoke from her stasis-crypt to find a fleet in a dire situation. Surrounded by lesser races, their position beseiged by Eldar, leaderless, and on the verge of a four way civil war, Karr'an'sho did the first and possibly only thing she could do to prevent the destruction of her precious fleet. sacrificing a scythe-class harvest ship she detonated the vessal's core with one of her opposition still within. The detonation cracking the outer shell of the artificial moon her Dynasty was burried within and sending thousands of tons of stone flying into the eldar fleet stunning it. Immidiately jumping on her chance and using battle command protocols she claimed absolute authority over the fleet, more specifically the command crews of each ship and using their powerful engines to force their way out of the moon's underground emerged to face their long time foes. With the full might of a necron dynasty specializing naval warfare put against them the Eldar were soon forced to withdraw. Their intent of ending the Dynasty Karr'an'sho had dedicated her existance to, unfullfilled. Not even hours after the victory of the Tan'sobkh dynasty Karr'an'sho was faced with a new crisis. With all the other remaining high lords either removed by or deffering to him, Banne'en'sho sent a demand to Karr'an'sho to step down from her current command level and swear fealty to her new Phearon. Karr'an'sho however disagreed, her own recolections of Banne'en'sho placed him as a power-hungry incompitent whose faulty naval tactics and insistance on noble-court dealing before the tactical needs of the dynasty was a threat to what she held dear, She knew if she did not resist the self declaired Pheatheron then the Dynasty would be doomed by long complicated internal politics and tactical decisions made to please Banne'en'sho's support base or stroke his own pride. As such Karr'an'sho having a legitimate powerbase and claim instead sent a ultimatum to Banne'en'sho demanding the rebel surrender to his Phearon and disban his illegitimate army. Karr'an'sho was in for a rude awakening. In an act of defyance and to display the power of the many lords under his command Banne'en'sho took a great many of the necron, in some cases nearly the entire crew of some ships, and left. It was immidiately apparent that if he could have, Banne'en'sho would have simply overthrown Karr'an'sho then and there, however he could not have matched his enemie's mastery over the ships themselves, nor could he locate Karr'an'sho as to use his deathmarks to eliminate the Necron Overlord whom now saught to claim the Phaeronship for herself. current facts Currently Karr'an'sho leads the Tan'Sobkh fleet from outpost to outpost in the network of space-lanes her Dynasty established in ages past. Her hope to gather enough Necron under her command as to permanently establish her supremacy before Banne'en'sho can discover the secrets of the Tan'Sobkh fleet command codes, or find the back-passage Dolmen gate which would allow him to enter her flagship with his army. In order to compensate from the undermanned nature of her ships Karr'an'sho makes extensive use of modified Cryptek wraiths, scarabs and spiders, and is known to treasure humans as a source of both personal entertainment and as a temporary replacement for her missing ship-crews. whether-or-not the humans she takes can or do prove competent or endurant enough to serve as crew aboard her vessels has yet to be determined by the inquisition agents tasked with observing this known enemy of the imperium. Despite her desperate situation Karr'an'sho continues to keep a constant vigilance considering the external threats to her Dynasty. keeping tabs on the location of other active Necron Overlords most notably Imotekh whom she harbors a unexplained resentment towards. She has used spies to inform her of the movements of the traitor legions of chaos knowing that many of them can call upon powers that could confound her fleet's power. And key of all watching for signs of the locations of Eldar craft-worlds which are her first priority to destroy once her fleet has been re-crewed. Also to keep prepared for her future encounters with the enemies of the Necron she has been reported, by freed captives or slaves, to be running constant simulations. claiming that her 'Gothic war' simulation places her combat efficacy as high as a theoretical 46% beyond that of Cornelius von Ravensburg the hero who had commanded the imperial fleet to victory. She also in preparation runs a combat simulation using the known tactics of Prince Yriel of the Eldar, her success rate in these simulations by her own testimony have been 'less than satisfactory.' list of historical relations *One of Karr'an'sho's current (and favorite) relations is with a servent she had captured from a ecclesiarch shrine world. Sister Everan of the Adeptus Sororitas militant. Over the years Karr'an'sho has lavished upon Everan granting her boons of life to keep the woman young and healty, often going to great expense to gather whichever things the lady would need be it friends of a like mind an enemy to kill or special drugs to thus sooth her (as it is often) immense temper. Karr'an'sho once even offered the woman freedom stating that she now had enough servents to mind to and should not claim Everan entirely to herself, though as Karr'an'sho had hoped, Everan declined. While Karr'an'sho views Everan something between a beloved pet and actual kin, Everan still recognises their actuall relation, one of captor Xenos and wrongfully held, emperor tested captive. *Once a slave of Karr'an'sho one quickly is informed either by an older more experienced slave, or by experience to never invoke the name of Argustas, Champion of the bear, of the bear company, Winter Knights, without prior permission. Servants who do so find themselves endangered by Karr'an'sho's wrath and later on find themselves out of their master's favor and often in more life threatening (and ignored) positions within the Necron's fleet. However one with enough experience or talent will learn the proper times to bring up the locally famed Astartes and doing so will ofter send the Necron lord into long charades about the various virtues and glories the Champion has claimed over the years, often the result of such times if the servant can control the conversation concerning the said marine and keep Necron happily prattling on can lead said servant to falling well within their masters favor being reassigned from the more menial tasks, for 'logistical reasons', and brought to locations much more comfortable and thus closer to the Lord. Armament and Stat-line Special rules *My children: at the beginning of the game Karr'an can either designate to bring in a human unit of the players choice (following rules set forth by that units codex) or to attempt to take control of an enemy unit on a roll with a test roll against the enemy units leadership, she then suffers -1 initiative and must re-roll for each turn she controls the unit with another point removed from her score for the turn number. and completely loses control once she fails. *Mothers care: Karr'an'sho abhors the use of destroyers and flayed ones and if she is the highest HQ in the players army these units may not be feilded. *Naval tactics: all necron warriors in Karr'an'sho's army count as carrying flashpoint staves. and all Tesla carbines become Tesla repeaters. wargear *staff of solar-light -staff of solar-light conveys +2 strength *phase-shifter *mindshackle scarabs Category:Necrons Category:Characters Category:Canadate for deletion